Lucario
Lucario is a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series. It is from the Pokémon series and it makes it's playable debut in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Biography Lucario is a bipedal canine Pokémon that is categorized within the Pokédex at #448 as the "Aura Pokémon". Lucario is a dual Fighting/Steel-type Pokémon and the evolved form of Riolu via friendship during the daytime. It's fur that is predominantly blue and black. It possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It has red eyes, a long snout and ears. When its mouth is open, two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower, can be seen. It possesses cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembles shorts. It has a medium length tail of the same blue color as well. It stands on its toes rather than on its entire foot. It has developed four black appendages that hang down from its head, which rise when Lucario reads or manipulates aura, a special energy that it senses. Lucario can study this energy to predict the movements of their opponents and track their quarry. They also have the power to manipulate this energy in an offensive manner, in the form of explosive spheres of energy. Lucario can understand human speech, and have been reported to communicate with humans through telepathy. In Kalos, Mega Lucario is believed to be the first discovered Mega Evolution. Lucario is considered to be prideful, and is extremely loyal to its Trainer. It also seems to have a natural sense of justice. It usually lives deep in mountains very far from people to improve their skills. It is an exceptionally rare Pokémon. ''Super Smash Bros. Lucario is one of the many playable characters in the ''Super Smash Bros.. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Lucario is unique in that the more damage it takes, the more damage, range, and knockback its own attacks have (based on the actual ability of most Lucario in the Pokémon series). This only applies to its Aura-based attacks, which are noted by bluish, flame-like wisps. A few of Lucario's attacks do not use Aura, such as its dash attack and back throw, among others. This trait makes it not particularly useful at the beginning of a stock, but by surviving to a high level of damage, it becomes considerably lethal. It possesses the ability to both wall jump and wall cling; its wall jump in particular is by far the highest in the game, and the height gained by this scales with Aura. Lucario returns as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. 4 and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Sean Schemmel, the voice actor of Sir Aaron's Lucario from the film Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, confirmed that he would be reprising his role as Lucario in both games. Trivia *Despite having a male voice actor, Lucario's gender is still ambigous (as it's still referred to as an "it"). *Lucario is the only playable character that made their video game debut on the Nintendo DS. *Lucario is the second non-Generation I Pokémon in the Super Smash Bros. series, after Pichu. The next two are Greninja and Incineroar. External Links *Lucario on the Pokémon Wiki *Lucario's page on Smash Wiki es:Lucario fr:Lucario it:Lucario Category:Super Smash Bros. series Characters Category:Characters not from the Mario Universe